Finding Love in a Maelstrom
by Shonamete
Summary: Sai is coming back to Japan after a few years way. But his planned reunion is ruined by a sadistic Mage who appaers and captors him. Rowen and the others must save Sai before this Mage gets tired of waiting for the Dragon and kills him. Will this bring
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey! I've been wanting to write this fic for a while but please be nice if you review. Any how this fic will contain yaoi, rape and all that jazz. Also the pairings will be OC/Sai, Sai/Rowen and Sage/OC

WARNING: This fic will contain RAPE, Yaoi, Suicidal thoughts, Bondage and Beating so if you don't like that stuff then BYE~BYE^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Ronin Warriors cause if I did I would be writing this and I'd be having fun with Sai mainly but yes the rest to. However I do own any god mentioned by my OC's that you don't know and of course the OC's themselves. (If you have any questions on any of the stuff in this email me.)

Finding Lovein a Maelstrom

Chapter1: Getting back together... Maybe

"Hey! Jade give that back!" Sai laughed trying to the mail back from his room mate's off and on girlfriend. Jade was a beautiful 18 year old girl. She was an average size girl with long brown hair that covered her right eye. She had tea colored skin and her eye were jade green color and also the reason why her hair feel in front of her right eye was because the skin around her right eye was jade green.

"Hahahaha. Yeah! Right Sai!" She teased running away from him with the letter that had been for him. "Hey I wonder what it says? Hey Katie Come 'ere!" Jade yelled as she ran up the stairs to their dormitories.

"No Jade! Come on!" Sai yelled after her, and he was finally catching up to her.

"What's all the commotion?" Katie asked as jade ran behind her. Katie had jet black hair and lovely ruby colored eyes. she had a darker skin tone and was tall and thin but didn't lack in the back or in the top. Two other people had appeared with Katie and they were Tori, Sai room mate, and Felicia, who insisted on being called snow flower. Tori had brown blond hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Sai but not by much and was a thinner looking boy. Snow flower was the tallest of them all and look like a very feminine boy. She had white hair and gold eyes and was a light tan color. 

"Oooo? What cha got?" Snow flower asked smugly taking the letter from Jade and holding it above every ones reach. "Let's see.... It says...

~Dear Sai,

It's been lonely with out every one here and Kento's missing your cooking. Any way Sage and Rowen are back for a little and we want you to come back to. It's been a long five years since we all were together last so why don't you come visit us back in Japan you can bring your room mates if you want Mai will has already paid for all of you to come... So bring them! We'd like to meet them. Please hurry here cause we all miss you.

Your friend Ryo~

"Awe what a nice little letter..." Tori snickered pinching Sai cheek. "OW! That hurt." Tori howled rubbing his hand which Sai swatted way hard.

"Well seeing how they've already paid for all of us to come. I say we all go." Katie smiled. "Please Sai? Can we go? Puh~leeeese?" Katie began to beg.

"Alright just please behave?" Sai yelled gesturing for them to be silent.

"Yeah!" Jade yelled.

They had arrived at the air port very late the night before so rather than waking Sai friends up the group decided to spent the night in a hotel and drive to Mai's in the morning. But Sai had decided to head out before Jade, Tori, and Snow he wanted to chat with his friends before the other could say anything.

"Thought you'd leave before us?" Sai froze as snow's Voice reached his ears.

"Snow look it just..."

"Katie ,Tori, and Jade will say thing that you'd rather tell the guys right?" Sai smiled knowing Snow had hit the nail on the head yet again. "and you probably want to tell your blue haired friend something right?"

"No!" Snow was wrong. "No! He wouldn't feel the same anyway. Besides if he is gay he'd like Sage not me." Sai looked at her though begging her not to tell his friend what she had figure out. Yes he love Rowen and no he didn't have any desire to let him know, it would ruin their friendship.

"Fine I'll be good and not tell, but we'd better go before the others catch us." Snow put an arm around Sai and the two of them went out to Snow's Blue and White cavalier.

"Sorry but you won't see your friends Torrent!" A shadowy figure sneered. "My master wishes to see you!" A woman stepped out.

"I'm not going with you and who are you?!?" Sai took a fighting stance.

"Easy. I'm Mars and yes you are. Flame wings!!" She yelled the flames surrounding the two of them.

"How bout you cool instead? Petal Blizzard!!!" Snow yelled her sure kill.

"Saturn Rings Bind!" A male voice yelled before Sai could call his armor and blocking Snow 's blizzard. He grabbed Sai who was kicking and fighting him. "Stop it you!"

"Bastard let him go! HEY!!" Snow Yelled

"Snow! What happen? Where's Sai?" Tori asked as the other two women emerged.

"Love what's going on?" Katie asked missing Tori's yelling

"Tell you later Katie we have to go get Sai's friends! NOW!" Snow yelled. She looked off in to the distance. "Oh Sai." 


	2. Death Mage

                                    Finding Love in a Maelstrom

                                    Chapter2: Death Mage 

            Sai awoke in a dark moist dungeon his hands chained above his head. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the lighting but there wasn't much to look at.

            "Good you're awake." A man in a black cape open the door to the dungeon and lit the place. "Alright Torrent I want one thing and you have it. Where is the Dream dragon hiding?" A man yanked his hair pulling Sai up to him.

            "I don't know what you're talking about?! Now let me go!" Sai yelled trying to pull away.

            "I don't think so pretty little Torrent. I saw you with Dream dragon and her warrior Maelstrom!" Mars said. "I saw it in one of my visions, but Nick we need to wait for something..... But in the mean time lets amuse ourselves. Well Topaz, Nick?" Pleaded Mars caressing Sai face as a second man entered.

            "Stop it! Don't touch me!" He yelled trying to fight just to get her hand off him.

            "Mars leave!" Nick said glare at Sai closing the space between the two of them.

            "Oh! I forgot you like to taste them before Topaz and I touch them huh?" Mars kissed Sai's temple. His eyes widen with the realization of what she wanted from him. "Besides Nick, Dream dragon only comes to those who need help." Mars smirked but was met with Nick's glaring eyes. She pouted and left followed by Topaz.

"Why don't you just let me go cause haven't a bloody clue who this dragon person is!" Sai yelled trying to get Nick to back off, he was just to close for comfort. Nick never answered he just smiled and pressed his lips to Sai's. At this Sai tried to pull away but Nick held him in place.

"No there's more than one use for you… Actually there's many!" Nick laughed backing away from him. "I'll see you later." With that Nick was gone and the door shut leaving Sai in the dark once again. Sai slid back down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"If only I could find out why they're after this dragon?" Sai sighed resting his head against his knees. "Snow was right. I should of told Rowen while I had the chance. Now he'll never know." A tear slipped down his cheek at the thought of not seeing Rowen again.

"I'll help you see him little one if you like." A cool calm voice sang. A rainbow like mist filled the room and lit the place. "I will help you if needed."

"Who are you? And if you want to help get me out of here!…" Sai asked will to hear an answer form any thing.

"I can't get you out of this place, but I can give you away to reach your friends before the death mage gets to them." The rang on. "I'm Dream dragon the keeper of dreams."

"Why tell me now? Er..No.. Why have you come to me now?" Sai asked there were many things he'd like to know about this creature.

"Because you haven't needed me and I, you. Tonight when you sleep I'll come to you." The mist started to disappear.

"But still why now?" Sai asked persistently.

"Nick has come back and found Duchan's eye if he receives mine and maelstroms power to he'll be more than a match for the armor of Inferno." With that the mist disappeared.

~Why? I still don't understand? What's Duchan's eye? And whose the death mage?~ Sai thoughts raced on and on.

Snow's car screeched to a halt in Mia's driveway, followed by Tori's car. The four of them raced out of the cars and up to the door.

"Come on! Come on!" Snow impatiently rang the doorbell over and over again. The door was open by a man with blond hair and it covered his left eye. "We need to talk to you about Sai!" Snow urgently said.

"Wait. How do you know Sai and what happened?" the blond asked.

"Well before we say can we come in?" Katie asked before Snow could say anything. He nodded and let them pass. Then he left and returned with four other boys, one much younger than the rest and one woman.

"Okay." Snow took a deep breath trying to calm down. " I'm snow flower one of Sai's friend and this morning when we were leaving to come here we were attacked by some guy and girl and they took Sai." Snow rushed so they couldn't interrupt her.

"What!?!" Another boy shouted.

"What are your names before anything get out of hand." Jade asked keeping a blank face. "Cause I'm Jade."

"I'm Katie and he's Tori" Katie announced then pointed to Tori.

"I'm Mia, and that's Sage." Mia pointed to the blond who had answered the door. " Those two are Ryo and Juli." The older black hair guy was noted as Ryo and Juli the only kid. "And these two are Rowen and Kento." Kento was more muscular than Rowen, and Snow made sure to note every detail of Rowen who was Sai crush. 

"Okay you said you were attacked? And Sai gone?" Ryo asked.

"Yes and they defiantly knew about Sai power they didn't give him the chance to use it like they did ma." Snow said. "They've had to be watching him or something. And they had their own powers too."

"Wait! You have magic?" Mia asked and the four nodded.

"Snow and cold powers, while Katie's are derived from the sun." Snow answered. "Jade has multiple powers and Tori's a mage of all sorts of stuff."

"Newt can you guys like reach him in anyway?" Katie asked hopefully.

"No they can't!" A voice sneered. Topaz appeared in the center of the room.

"That wasn't smart!" Kento said lunging at him but he went through him.

"You can't touch me see how I'm not really here, but you may try.  Jade your friends with me so if you can find me then you may try to get him back.   The death mage also said to let you know that he's tried of being patient my sister Jade."  Topaz vanished as quickly as he had appeared.  


End file.
